The present invention relates generally to cellular basestations and more particularly to opportunistic alignment of advertising delivery with cellular basestation overloads.
Two observations are true today in the cellular network domain: (1) cellular network operators are actively exploring advertisement delivery as a new means of revenue generation, and (2) cellular base stations perceive intermittent overloads at different times of day. Base station overloads cause interruption of network service to users. Service interruption, especially during overloads creates a bad impression of the network for users.
One method of advertisement delivery during basestation overload period uses permission based advertisement delivery, in which the users explicitly consent to receiving advertisements. They do not deal with basestation overloads.
The only way to address the effect of basestation overloads is to increase the network provisioning, which can be prohibitively expensive. Use of Traffic offload to WiFi networks and Femtocells are being explored actively now. However, none of the current network overload management techniques use alignment of advertising display with network overload to improve overall perception of network availability for users.